


Consolation

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Insecurities, Like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noctis worries, Prompto tries to cheer him up, or a hint of, really really short, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: “The world seems so much more peaceful at night,” Noctis broke the comfortable silence. Prompto hummed and nodded.“It’s almost like the Niflheim threat doesn’t exist,” he agreed.  Late at night our worries keep us awake. Fortunately for Noctis, Prompto is there to console him.





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote at work about two months back on post-its I had lying around. When I was cleaning up my room I found them again and decided to work it out and this is the result. Please enjoy!

The stars shone brightly and the crickets chirped as Prompto climbed out of the tent. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cool night air, a soft smile on his face. 

Night time really was the best.

He stretched his arms above his head and felt his joints pop. With a relieved groan he stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the rocky plateau where they had made camp. He glanced back at their camp and chuckled when he remembered how Noctis had hit his thumb with a hammer trying to hit the nails as he was setting up the tent, how Gladio had rushed forward to save his precious equipment and how Ignis had scolded him as he inspected the sore finger. 

He perked up when he heard the rustle of the tent opening behind him. It paused, and then a voice spoke.

“Cameras don’t work when it’s dark.”

Speak of the devil. Or, well, think, in this case. Prompto looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Which is a real shame. But hey, the prince of sleep can’t sleep?”

Noctis shrugged and sat down next to his companion. No words needed to be said, each completely understanding the other. They simply sat and shared this moment of calm as they gazed at the stars and the quiet world around them.

“The world seems so much more peaceful at night,” Noctis broke the comfortable silence. Prompto hummed and nodded. 

“It’s almost like the Niflheim threat doesn’t exist,” he agreed. 

It fell quiet between them again. Somewhere in the distance the cry of a sabretusk sounded.

“What if they get to Altissia before we get there?” Noctis suddenly voiced his fears, hesitating, as if he didn’t dare say those words out loud. “What if they will ruin it the same way they did with Insomnia? What if we’re too late?”

Prompto looked up in surprise. It wasn’t often that Noctis talked about his insecurities. He was the prince, heir to the throne, and king as soon as he received his father’s ring, so he felt like he couldn’t show his weaknesses. That he always had to be strong and wear an impassable façade.

“Noct…” Prompto’s eyes softened. This burden was too heavy for him to bear. It just wasn’t fair. 

“It will be fine,” he said, hoping that it wasn’t a lie. “Luna is there, she can take care of herself. Besides, she’s an oracle. People listen to her. If the army has indeed gotten to Altissia, she will be there to give the people hope. And after the wedding…” his voice faltered for a moment and he swallowed, “after the wedding you will be able to restore it all. I’m sure you will.” Prompto grinned and gently punched Noctis’ shoulder. “And I’ll be by your side all the time. I promise.”

Noctis gazed at Prompto as he spoke and a faint smile curled his lips when his friend finished. “You’re right, as always. I can always count on you. Thanks.”

Prompto shrugged and looked away before Noctis could see through his façade. “I try.”

Noctis sat back, leaning on his hands. His worries hadn’t vanished, but he did feel better. Prompto just seemed to have that kind of effect on him. His positivity and energy seemed to be contagious. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt a cool breeze caress his skin. It would be all right. 

Prompto watched Noctis with what little light the moon cast upon them. The words he had said earlier replayed in his mind. After the wedding. His heart squeezed at the thought. It seemed both far away and nearby. It was for political reasons and he didn’t mean much more to Noctis than just a friend. He knew, but still he couldn’t help the heartache that came with it. He shook his head and his thoughts and glanced away. 

“You should try and get some more rest before we leave again tomorrow,” he said. “Wouldn’t want you to fall asleep in a diner again after taking down a few Garulas.”

“Hey!” Noctis opened his eyes and was the one to punch his friend’s shoulder this time.

“That was one time, you asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah. Next time I will dump that glass of water in your face for real.” Prompto grinned and pushed Noctis’ arm away. “Now go to bed, you need your beauty sleep.”

The prince rolled his eyes but pushed himself off the ground and stood up anyway. “Fine, all right.” 

He dusted off his trousers and picked some dry leaves off them. He paused, glanced around a bit, and ruffled Prompto’s hair. 

“You too, though. You need to take care of yourself as well.” 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He kicked the dirt with the toe of his shoe. Then he cleared his throat.

“Now get your ass in your sleeping bag before the sun comes up and Ignis will deny you your breakfast as punishment.”

He promptly turned around and stalked away. The rustle of the tent, the birds that slowly began to chirp and the erratic beating of his heart were the only sounds to disturb the silence. Prompto pressed his hand to his mouth, eyes wide and cheeks pink, as he tried to control his breathing. 

He wasn’t sure if he would still be alive to attend the wedding.


End file.
